Drippin'
by ughzealand
Summary: Dos escandinavas se quedan solas en casa. Un juego comienza sin darse cuenta. ¿Cuál de ellas perderá y caerá sin remedio en el goteante amor? 》》》》》》》》》 ︙Basada en Drippin' de NCT Dream aka los mocosos desatados. ︙Intento de smut. Mención de poliamor. Amor entre mujeres. Amor entre hombres. : Nyo!Sweden y Nyo!Denmark.


La danesa jugaba con el largo cabello de la sueca; esta se encontraba apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el de la mayor mientras leía un libro. Lovise, Tiina y Emy habían salido a hacer, Odín sabrá que cosa.

Por lo que sólo se encontraban las rubias más altas en la pequeña casa que compartían. Con la chimenea encendida a fuego lento, dos tazas de chocolate caliente y marshmallows de diferentes colores sobre la mesa.

Esparcido por el suelo de la pequeña sala, lo que parecía ser dinero falso de Monopoly. Una noche de juegos, tal vez.

Ambas vestían ropa ligera, pues el calor porveniente de la fogata les abrigaba.

— ¡Bergitte! —exclamó la mayor, tratando de llamar a la contraria; quien como siempre, le ignoraba.

El día estaba tan aburrido sin la presencia de las más bajas. Por lo que Marie se levantó con dirección a la cocina; ocasionando que Ber se cayese sobre el sofá, sin dejar de leer.

La rubia de más edad regresó a la salita con un tarro de chocolate suizo, cortesía de una de las parejas de la noruega. Haciendo uso de este, se subió encima de la sueca, que protestó por el peso contrario.

Y destapando el frasco, derramó un poco sobre la frente de la menor. Inmediatamente la más alta tiró su libro y enfrentó a la danesa.

— Vamos, sólo jugaba. —dijo Marie, con una amplia sonrisa—. No seas una amargada, Bergitte. Ya te pareces a Lovi, y eso no es nada lindo.

La sueca empezó a temblar de enojo, odiaba que la comparasen con otros; no le importaba que fuese con una de sus amigas. Por lo que invirtió la posición. Quedando la de cabello más corto abajo.

— No m' int'rsa. —susurró sin dejar de fruncir el ceño; tomando el mismo botesito de chocolate, haciendo lo mismo que la otra había hecho con ella.

Ambas empezaron a forcejear, parecía un juego que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder. Provocando que cantidades del dulce ingresaran a sus bocas.

El juego había iniciado cuando la sueca decidió ignorar a Marie; el juego lo inició Bergitte. O eso creía Marie.

Bergitte pensaba que el juego inició cuando la danesa puso chocolate en su frente; el juego lo inició Marie.

La verdad era diferente; el juego había iniciado cuando las otras nórdicas les dejaron solas en casa. Pero ambas habían decidido jugar.

Ambas perderían.

Del forcejeo pasaron a usar las uñas, marcando la piel contraria que se encontrase expuesta. Marcas que daban a entender otra cosa.

El chocolate sobre sus frentes les hacía ver extrañas, como si mujeres peleando en lodo se tratase. Algo de lo que Tiina se burlaría, tomando en cuenta la actitud tan refinada de su ex pareja.

Los rasguños se volvieron mordidas, que dejarían moretones. Dientes tratando de cortar la piel y magullar el músculo hasta hacerle sangrar.

Alguien fuera de la pelea sólo vería a dos chicas mostrando su odio; pero sólo las participantes sabían que entre golpes y rasguños, habían caricias delicadas. Tratando de transmitir dulzura al tejido contrario.

Poco a poco las bocas se acercaron hasta crear un húmedo beso con sabor a chocolate amargo, lleno de quejidos y lenguas entrelazadas. La disputa había terminado con ambas envueltas en una atmósfera repleta de placer.

Necesitaban más contacto físico pues el juego se había tornado demasiado caliente para ambas, y la ropa aunque ligera, claramente les estorbaba.

Sin contemplación alguna, Marie rasgó la tela que protegía el torso de la sueca, tomando como sorpresa que esta no portaba sostén.

La contraria atajo con rapidez el rostro de la danesa, llevando la boca de la misma hasta uno de sus pezones. El estímulo fue demasiado, era una zona erógena.

Gemidos empezaron a surgir desde los labios rosados e hinchados de la más alta. La de cabello corto devoraba su pecho como si de un bebé buscando la leche materna se tratase.

Bergitte metía sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la mayor, buscando tocar su piel. Arañando su espalda ante el placer.

Marie dejó un muy rojo pezón y se dirigió al otro, mientras que con su mano libre tanteaba por la zona pélvica de la menor. Notando lo húmeda que se encontraba sobre la ropa.

Una risa conca debido a la excitación brotó de la reina del norte, dejando de chupar, morder y tocar el cuerpo contrario—. No sabía que tanto te gustaba ser la de a bajo, Ber.

La sueca molesta por ese comentario, le dió un pequeño golpe en el hombro; haciendo que volviese a retomar sus acciones. Ella también llevó sus manos a la zona baja de la danesa, pero a diferencia de la mayor. Sí metió su mano en la ropa, pasando el interior y tocando directamente la zona.

Uno de sus dedos se deslizó por toda la entrada, hasta llegar al clítoris que acarició y apretó.

La danesa soltó un agudo gemido, moviendo sus caderas sobre la mano sueca.

Ahora la menor reía, pero no se detenía. Le gustaba ver a la siempre entusiasta así. Tan necesitada, aunque ella también lo estuviese.

Ya cansada de eso, Marie se levantó y sacó toda su ropa de un solo golpe. Quedando desnuda frente a su gran rival. Quien se relamió al ver el cuerpo contrario.

Bergitte también se terminó de quitar su ropa, atrayendo con sus piernas a la mayor. Juntando sus pechos y gimiendo ambas sin control alguno ante el contacto.

La mano de la menor fue hacia la entrada contraria donde continuó acariciando el punto danés, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano se acariciaba a sí misma.

La danesa le comía la boca, y llevaba sus manos hacia los pliegues de la de cabellos largos. Metiendo dos dedos de un solo impacto dentro de Bergitte.

Esta soltó un gemido ante la intromisión, metiendo también dos dedos en la contraria.

Estuvieron metiendo y sacando durante largos minutos hasta que ambas se vinieron, gritando el nombre de la contraria.

Pero aún no habían terminado. Ese goteante amor les exigía más.

Marie se acomodó sobre la sueca, llevando su zona baja al rostro de la contraria; quien sin hacerse de rogar empezó a lamer el néctar de la mayor.

Sabía a miel y se escurría por sus muslos.

Lamía cual paleta, metiendo sus dedos para obtener más. En un momento metió la lengua, tocando las paredes suaves, siendo aprisionada por las mismas.

La danesa gemía sin control alguno, jugando con sus propios pezones, hasta que se volvió a correr. Sobre el rostro de la sueca, quien con una mirada hambrienta devoró todo lo que la otra le dió.

Sin satisfacerse aún, Bergitte le obligó a hacer lo mismo; logrando una posición en las que ambas lamían a la contraria.

Bergitte sabía a jugo de sandía dulce.

Tan dulce que no tenía suficiente de ella.

Se volvieron a correr.

Goteando hasta el final.

Esta vez se sentaron una frente a la otra, rozando sus sexo ligeramente; con las piernas sobre la de la otra. Juntando los clítoris y el resto de la zona.

Restregandose de forma desenfrenada; gimiendo en voz alta. Escurriendo saliva de tanto placer hasta que terminaron. Mezclando sus fluidos, entrelazando sus dedos y pegando sus frentes.

Un último beso, este lleno de ternura y ambas cayeron dormidas sobre el sofá.

Poco después llegarían Tina y Emy a casa. Quienes no pidieron explicaciones y simplemente les dejaron dormir, pues las sonrisas en los rostros de las más altas fue suficiente para saber que ambas por fin estaban bien.

Ambas habían perdido el juego.

Extra;;

Aleyda buscaba desesperada por todos lados el tarrito de chocolate afrodisiaco que había comprado especialmente para su aniversario.

Gilbert, quién se encontraba sentado cómodamente con los pies sobre la mesita de centro, le observaba divertido—. ¿Qué buscas?

Lux, a su lado, pasaba con pereza los canales; sin prestar mucha atención a su novio y novia.

— ¡El chocolate que encargué! —exclamó muy molesta—. ¡Más te vale no haberlo botado, tonto prusiano!

Prusia empezó a reír al observar a la señorita neutralidad perder los estribos. Aunque esta se le tiró encima y comenzó a pegarle, con toda la fuerza que una ex mercenaria puede tener—. ¡Ya Swiss, yo no lo tiré! —gritó el albino cuando la rubia estuvo cerca de pegarle en la zona pélvica.

— ¿Hablan sobre el tarro de chocolate que estaba envuelto como un regalo? —preguntó Luxemburgo, que para ese momento ya se había aburrido de ver televisión; al ver que sus novios movían afirmativamente la cabeza, continuó hablando—. Se lo regalé a la familia de Lovi.

La suiza ya se estaba arrancando los cabellos—. ¡Amor, eres un tonto! ¡Eran un afrodisiaco!

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Nuestra novia nos va a matar! —Chilló Prusia.

Y justo en ese momento, la noruega abría la puerta.


End file.
